This invention relates to apparatus for delivering a drink from a container to the mouth of a patient on demand.
It is well known that hospital and nursing home personnel may be slow, due usually to pressure of other duties, in responding to patients' calls for attention.
It is also well known that many bedridden patients, whether quadriplegic or not, are too handicapped to feed themselves or to reach a tray holding drinks.
Therefore, it is an important object of this invention to provide apparatus for delivering a drink to a bedridden patient whenever the patient so desires, necessitating only a slight head movement on the part of the patient, with no assistance from any other person.
It is another object to provide such apparatus which is of simple, inexpensive construction.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
The following prior United States patents were found in a search hereon but none is believed to be pertinent to the present invention:
______________________________________ Patent Number Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ Des. 263,254 March 2, 1982 Ogle Des. 269,121 May 24, 1983 Pollard 2,349,054 May 16, 1944 Phipps 2,470,649 May 17, 1949 Foo 2,654,556 October 6, 1953 Lathrop 3,773,256 November 20, 1973 Wright 4,095,812 June 20, 1978 Rowe 4,462,544 July 31, 1984 Rutzel, et al. ______________________________________